Jest jeden cel, by zwyciężyć finał! (Zakończenie B)
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 13 (Wielki Finał - Zakończenie B) Chris: 'Ostatnio w Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew... '''Chris: '''Odcinek nie był tak ciekawy, jak ten z finałowej czwórki... Fatih i Gwen walczyli o awans do finału, a Jackie - pierwsza finalistka pomagała w przygotowaniach do finału. Wyzwanie może i było krótkie, ale zostało urozmaicone tym, że wprowadziłem lekkie zamieszanie między Fatihem i Gwen - na mało się to zdało, bo się pogodzili, a do finału nie dostała się Gwen. Fatih czy Jackie? Kto z nich zdobędzie tą oto walizkę z milionem dolarów?! Szef podniósł srebrną walizkę z kasą do góry. '''Chris: '''Tego się dowiecie już dzisiaj... najprawdopodobniej wieczorem w naszych programie... Totalnej Porażki: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!!!! Noc na wyspie Pahkitew Sterowiec Ukazuje się sterowiec wyglądający identycznie do tego z pierwszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Pahkitew. Jedynie odróżniał go nieco ciemniejszy odcień. W jego środku spali sobie Fatih i Jackie. Chłopak spał na skrzyni, a dziewczyna na podłodze. Fatih śniąc przez sen walnął łokciem w skrzynię i tym samym z niej spadł budząc się. Dzieje się to nocą ok. godziny drugiej. '''Fatih: '''Co? Ale jak to?! Ocknął się. '''Fatih: '''A gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Fatih lekko potrząsał Jackie, co spowodowało, że się obudziła. '''Jackie: '''Eee... Czemu nie dasz mi pospać? '''Fatih: '''Jesteśmy poza wyspą... '''Jackie: '''Brawo za odkrycie sezonu Einsteinie (sarkazm) A teraz Jackie powie gdzie tak dokładnie się znajdujemy... Sprawdza w nawigacji. '''Jackie: '''Coś mi tutaj nie chce to działać -.- Ale sądzę, że jakiś środek lotniczy. '''Fatih: '''Ta, trzeba się spytać pilota. Chyba nas nie wysyłają tym do domu? xD Fatih udał się do kokpitu. '''Jackie: '''Najpierw to muszę zdobyć milion zanim pójdę do domu. >:) Jackie wyważyła drzwi sterowca. '''Jackie: '''I tak się to robi! Tylko szkoda, że ucierpiały na tym moje paznokcie :/ Spojrzała w dół i okazało się, że sterowiec przelatuje kilka metrów nad wyspą Pahkitew. '''Jackie: '''A więc to tak gramy Chris... -.- Dobra skaczę, byle tylko wylądować bezpiecznie. Jackie zeskoczyła ze sterowca i wylądowała gdzieś na wyspie. Tymczasem do niemal pustego pomieszczenia wrócił Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Wiesz Jackie, że nie ma pilota? Co tu jest gra... Dostrzegł, że dziewczyny nie ma, a jednych z drzwi sterowca nie ma. '''Fatih: '...ne. Rety! Jackie! Fatih szybko spojrzał na lokalizację nad którą przelatuje sterowiec. 'Fatih: '''Wyspa Pahkitew... całe szczęście. Lekko odetchnął z ulgą, ale po chwili zaczął się zastanawiać. '''Fatih: '''Jackie się może zgubić o takiej porze, muszę ją odnaleźć. Sprawdźmy co jest w tej skrzyni. Fatih zaczął wyjmować ze skrzyni kilka przypadkowych przedmiotów. '''Fatih: '''Skąd tu wzięły się te rzeczy? Wyrzucił już prawie wszystko co tam było, a z samego dna wyciągnął tablet. '''Fatih: '''Ok, zaczynam się bać. Fatih włączył urządzenie i od razu pojawiła mu się pewna wiadomość głosowa, którą uruchomił. Wtem wyświetlił mu się Chris, który zaczął prawić swój monolog. '''Chris (wiadomość głosowa): '''Cześć finaliści! Pewnie się nie domyślacie, dlaczego was przemieściliśmy do sterowca? Otóż przygotowujemy dla was coś... FAJNEGO na dzisiejszy finał i nie chcieliśmy byście nam przeszkadzali. Jak już się dobudziliście to możecie opuścić sterowiec za pomocą spadochronów, które wam zostawiłem w jednej ze skrzyń. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś z was nie skoczył bez spadochronu... byłoby to niekorzystne w skutkach. Fatih zaczął się trząść. '''Chris (wiadomość głosowa): '''Jak już wylądujecie na wyspie udajcie się do mojej willi, gdzie na was będę czekać ;) Tablet się sam wyłączył. '''Fatih: '''Dobra, jasne. Fatih zaczął szukać spadochronu w pomieszczeniu z kilkoma skrzyniami. Las Jackie wyleciała ze sterowca i gdzieś na środku lasu, a dokładnie zawisła do góry nogami na gałęzi drzewa. To miejsce w lesie było bardzo zalesione. Nadal otrząsała się z szoku. '''Jackie: '''Uff!!! Uff!!! Nie wierzę, że nadal żyję! :D Rozejrzała się do góry nogami wokoło. '''Jackie: '''Kurczę, gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? Jackie spadła z gałęzi i z niewielkiej wysokości wylądowała na ziemi. '''Jackie: '''Dobrze. Muszę pewnie trafić jakoś do swojego domku się przespać. Było strasznie ciemno i tylko nocne zwierzęta wydawały odgłosy. '''Jackie: '''Przydałaby się latarka. Trochę się boję... Strzeliła się. '''Jackie: '''Nie! Jackie, nie wymiękaj! Wzięła głęboki oddech. '''Jackie: '''Hmm... tylko skąd ja wezmę latarkę? Drapała się po głowie. Nagle pstryknęła palcem. '''Jackie: '''No przecież w telefonie! :D Włączyła latarkę z telefonu. '''Jackie: 'Świetnie! To teraz, w którą stronę? Rozejrzała się. 'Jackie: '''Wszystkie wyglądają identycznie hmm... ene due rabe, dziś to ja swój finał wygram! Raz, dwa, trzy.... Fatih się nie liczy. Z tej jej wyliczanki wypadło na jej prawą stronę. '''Jackie: '''Na zachód w takim razie. :) Jackie ruszyła w drogę. Sterowiec Fatih przeszukiwał przedostatnią pełną skrzynię. '''Fatih: '''Jak w tej nie będzie to ja po prostu wyjdę z... Wyciągnął spadochron ze sterty rupieci. '''Fatih: '''Jest! Dobra, teraz skoczyć i odnaleźć Jackie. Jakby jej się coś stało... taka wygrana nie byłaby dla mnie w żadnym stopniu satysfakcjonująca. Fatih założył spadochron i oddał skok ze sterowca. '''Fatih: '''Woooo!!!!!!! Las Jackie szła ciągle do przodu omijając tylko drzewa i parzące rośliny. '''Jackie: '''Idąc prosto nawet jeżeli to zła droga to dotrę do pewnej części plaży, a dotarcie wtedy dotarcie do domku będzie formalnością :) Usłyszała jakiś ryk wydawany przez zwierzę. Dziewczyny położyła się z przerażenia. '''Jackie: '''Co to było!? :O Zaczęła świecić latarką dookoła i nie dostrzegła żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. '''Jackie: '''Nic na szczęście. Czyli można iść dalej... Jackie dalej szła lasem. Willa Chrisa Chris sobie spał w sypialni, wtem wszedł Szef. '''Szef: '''Chris!!! Chris się nie budził. '''Szef: '''CHRIS WSTAWAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spoliczkował go, ale i to nie pomogło. '''Szef: '''Uczestników nie ma w sterowcu... To obudziło Chrisa, który zaczął szybko się ubierać. '''Chris: '''To oznacza, że czas na wyzwanie! Ale chwila... nocą? Która jest? '''Szef: '''Trzecia. Za niedługo czwarta. '''Chris: '''Cóż, ale oni jeszcze muszą tutaj dotrzeć ;) '''Szef: '''Ta, to lecieć po tych outsiderów? '''Chris: '''Eee? '''Szef: '''No tych frajerów, którzy brali udział i do finału nie weszli :P '''Chris: '''Aaa, tak. Szef wybiegł z willi. '''Chris: '''Jak zwykle nie po mojej myśli... Mieli wstać rano. -.- Ale z drugiej strony po ciemku trudniej będziemy im to trafić, jednak nie jest źle ;) Zaczął zajadać batona. Las Jackie schodziła na dół po skałkach, co po jej minie stwierdzić można, że jej się to nie podobało. '''Jackie: '''Gdybym wiedziała, że to mnie czeka w tym programie to spakowałabym jakieś buty terenowe, głupie szpilki... jeszcze zrobią mi się ślady. ;-; Ale zaraz... Skończyła schodzić po skałkach i ujrzała wprost plażę, co ją bardzo ucieszyło. '''Jackie: '''Pięknie! Jackie rusza do akcji! Dobiegła do plaży. '''Jackie: '''Kolejna wyliczanka? Zastanawiała się, którą stroną pójść wzdłuż plaży. Wtem zobaczyła jakiegoś człowieka, który zaplątał się spadochronem na gałęzi drzewa. '''Jackie: '''Pójdę chyba tędy gdzie ten ktoś wisi... Zaraz? Fatih? Pobiegła i poznała, że to on, więc wspięła się na drzewo i go odplątała. '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Jackie. Próbowałem się uwolnić, ale jakoś mi nie wyszło i się zaplątałem... Dobrze, że jesteś, bo właśnie miałem cię szukać. '''Jackie: '''Szukać? Przecież jesteśmy rywalami. Każdy z nas na własne konto walczy o ten milionik. '''Fatih: '''Tak, ale miałem lekkie obawy, że się zgubisz. Taka wygrana to byłaby żadna wygrana, a też nie darowałbym sobie, że tracąc cię na chwilę z oczu zrobisz sobie coś. '''Jackie: '''Miłe. Jakoś dałam radę dzięki mojemu ukochanemu telefonowi :) '''Fatih: '''Chris wysłał nam komunikat, więc ci przekażę. Musimy udać się do willi. '''Jackie: '''Willi tego kretyna Chrisa? '''Fatih: '''Na to wygląda. Dość ciemno, więc ciężko stwierdzić którędy byłoby szybciej :/ '''Jackie: '''A mi się rozładował telefon :< '''Fatih: '''Pójdźmy tędy. I tak dojdziemy prędzej czy później. Jackie ziewnęła. '''Jackie: '''Taa... '''Fatih: '''To w drogę i miejmy nadzieję, że zastaniemy tam Chrisa. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest jego kolejny żart... '''Jackie: '''Widzę w oddali wulkan! O_O '''Fatih: '''Właśnie. Nie było go wcześniej, interesujące... Dobra, idziemy. Poszli wzdłuż plaży. Poranek na wyspie Pahkitew Była siódma rano, ćwierkały ptaki i świeciło słońce. Chris i Szef przed willą grali w któryś raz z kolei chińczyka. '''Chris: '''Gramy w to już któryś raz od czwartej... Nie masz może ciekawszych gier? -.- Szef pokiwał głową na nie. Chris machnął ręką i spojrzał przed siebie dostrzegając powolnie zbliżających się do nich Fatiha i Jackie. '''Chris: '''No w końcu! <3 Rzucił planszą o ziemię. '''Szef: '''Grr... '''Chris: '''No już, już... Spokojnie. Idź po ludzi. Szef niechętnie poszedł po wyeliminowanych uczestników. Fatih i Jackie dotarli do Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Jak tam żyjecie? :) '''Jackie: '''Weź z tymi durnymi... '''Fatih: '''Nie musiałeś nam tego robić. '''Jackie: '''Powiedź chociaż, że to część wyzwania. '''Chris: '''Nie. Co prawda osoba, która dotrze tu pierwsza miała mieć ułatwienie podczas finałowego zadania, ale dotarliście razem, wiec potraktujcie to jako rozgrzewkę. Finaliści nie byli zadowoleni z tego, a Jackie wręcz wkurzona. '''Chris: '''Ale... dobra! Dam wam trochę odetchnąć, ale za dziesięć minut spotykamy się tam (wskazał na część plaży)... i radzę się nie spóźnić ;) Wyzwanie Na sztucznej części wyspy (na plaży) znajdował się Chris, Fatih oraz Jackie. Były również trybuny, które po chwili zajęli byli zawodnicy Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew przyprowadzeni przez Szefa, który przyniósł również dwie makiety wyglądające, jak Fatih oraz Jackie. '''Chris:'Teraz przywitajcie wyeliminowaną 12!(Chris wymawia ich imiona,a wtedy ekran ich pokazuje) 'Chris:'Teraz poproszę was,żebyście się podzielili na dwie grupy.Po lewej osoby kibicujące Jackie,a po prawej Fatihowi. Jackie kibicują:Ronan,Harold,Cj,Dakota,Clem,Topher i Gwen Fatihowi kibicują:Jasmine,Sanders,Lighting,Ursula i Devin 'Chris:'Teraz zadam wam kilka pytań...Zwłaszcza tobie Clem ;) Skąd wiedziałaś o Atlantyku? 'Clementine:'Mówiłam.O tej wyspie wiem więcej niż myślicie. (Pokazuje się retrospekcja z odcinka 3:) Tu wciąż Jas była zła na Clementine. 'Clementine:'Może ja wczoraj spartaczyłam zadanie,ale to ty zaczęłaś te. Jasmine lekko się przeraziła. 'Jasmine:'A co ja niby zrobiłam?! 'Clementine:'Nic,w końcu ten wiatr sam się zrobił co? 'Jasmine:'Szpiegujesz mnie?! >:( 'Clementine:'Nie,po prostu wiem o tej wyspie więcej niż myślisz.A poza tym to trochę podejrzane,że wczoraj i dziś gdzieś zniknęłaś,a dziś był strasznie mocny kilku minutowy wiatr. 'Jasmine:'Zamknij swoją małą buźkę na klucz. >:( 'Clementine:'Powinnaś być dla mnie milsza...Tak tylko radzę. (koniec retrospekcji) 'Chris:'A co cię skłoniło do Rezygnacji,na którą się nie zgodziłem? (retrospekcja z odcinka 9:) Zagrożeni są Devin iFatih!A odpada... ... ... DEVIN! 'Devin:'Co?Czemu? ;( 'Clementine:'STOP!Rezygnuję! '''Wszyscy: :OOOOO Chris:'CO?!Nie,nie pozwalam! '''Clementine:'Przecież mnie nienawidzisz,więc czemu? 'Chris:'Owsem nie nawidzę cię,ale nie chcę zebyś odpadła w ten sposób!Może przez dyskwalifikacje czy coś... 'Clementine:'Okej. Podeszła do Tophera,kopnęła do w orzeszki,następnie dzieliła go tak mocno po twarzy,że wyleciały mu 2 zęby,a następnie na głowe założyła mu jego własne majtki. 'Clementine:'Proszę,pobiłam uczestnika.Możesz mnie wyrzucić? 'Chris:'Akurat Tophera to ty możesz bić dzień i noc!Ja i tak cię nie wyrzucę! (koniec retrospekcji) Clem się uśmiecha 'Clementine:'Powody osobiste. 'Chris:'Niech ci będzie.Ronan czemu kibicujesz Jackie? 'Ronan:'Bo to laska *-* 'Chris:'Harold,a ty czemu? 'Harold:'Bo to laska *-* '''Chris: -.- Dakota,a ty czemu?Z powodu iż jesteście podobne? Dakota:'Nie.Obydwu za dobrze nie znam,więc poszłam tam gdzie Clem. Przytula ją. '''Clem:'1.........................2....................NIE POZWÓL MI DOLICZYĆ DO 3........... Dakota ją puszcza. 'Chris:'Gwen,a ciebie co skłoniło do kibicowania Jackie?Przyjażniłaś się z Fatihem przecież. 'Gwen:'Obydwu bardzo lubię,ale jak na razie jedynym sezonem który wygrała dziewczyna to Trasa,który dodatkowo wygrała ta jędza Heather,a milion i tak wpadł do wulkanu. 'Chris:'Spoko.Lighting,czemu Fatih? 'Lighting:'Shi-Chłopak zawsze pokona dziewczyne! 'Dakota:'A odcinek 5? (pojawiają się 2 retrospekcje z odcinka 5:) Sanders zagwizdała gwizdkiem. 'Sanders: '''Dobra, koniec rozgrzewki. Sprawnie poszło :) '''Gwen: '''Rozgrzewka i tak często bywa zbędna. Wyzwania mało kiedy tego wymagają. '''Lightning: '''Ta, gotka ma racje. Nawet bez treningu Lightning, by każdego pokonał! ;) Uległby tylko w przypadkowych sytuacjach :P '''Ursula: '''Przypadkowych? '''Lightning: '''E tam, ale one dla Lightninga nie istnieją! Szi-boom! (Koniec 1-wszej retrospekcji.Wtedy zaczyna się 2:) Najpierw strzela Ligthing,a Dakota broni. '''Lighting:'Shi-Ja to załatwię bez shi-problemu! 'Dakota:'Słowa umie powiedzieć każdy,ale nie każdy daje radę je uwiarygodnić! Ligth jej strzela i trafia. 'Ligthing:'Ja ci już Shi-Uwiarygodnie ty blondyno! Strzela i trafia. 'Devin:'Dalej Dakota! '''Devin:W prawdzie gdyby Dakota przegrała prawie na pewno by została przegłosowana,ale już wolę by wróg z mojej drużyny został,a odpadł ktokolwiek z drużyny przeciwnej. Dakota się lekko zmobilizowała i udało jej się obrnić ostatni strzał Lightinga. Chris:'Lighting ty pierdoło...Znacz teraz Dakota strzela,a ty bronisz. Zamieniają się pozycją. '''Lighting:'Dajcie spokój to będzie zbyt...(kiedy ten gada Dakota mu strzela)Ej no co jest?! 'Dakota:'Radzę ci się skupić na grze. 'Lighting:'Ty mi tu sh-nie roz...(znów się nie skupił i Dakota mu strzeliła)To jakieś Shi-Żarty?! Ryby się mocno zdenerewowały. '''Ursula:Jakim cudem?!On już dawno powinien wygrać! Lighting:'Dobra,skup się,skup się...Okej jestem skupiony strze... I mamy gol. (Koniec retrospekcji) '''Lighting:'Shi-Przypadki chodzą po ludziach. 'Chris:'Jasmine,czemu Fatih? 'Jasmine:'W sumie mi to obojętne,ale byle by trzymać się zdala od tej małej!(wskazuje na Clem) 'Chris:'A ty Sanders? 'Sanders:'To samo co Jasmine.Jakim cudem 13-nastolatka wogóle ma prawo na broń?! 'Clementine:'Nie zapomnij o licencji na zabijanie,kochanienka ;* Sanders zaciska pięści. 'Chris:'Teraz jest idealny moment na danie wszystkich urywek dlaczego Clem jest tak znienawidzona :) 'Jackie:'Ten odcinek jest o Clem czy o finale? >_< -.- Chris miał jej zdanie w poważaniu.Wtedy pojawiły się urywki z Clem '''Fragment 1: Jasmine strzelała szybko i celnie, a Clementine na spokojnie. Jasmine: '''Clementine, szybciej! Inaczej nie strzelimy. '''Clementine: '''Co tobie? '''Jasmine: '''Mi? Lepiej nie podskakuj mała i słuchaj tego co mówię. Będzie dobrze. Ok? '''Clementine: '''Aha. '''Fragment 2: Dakota podchodzi do Clem która piszę coś w zeszycie. Dakota:'Co robisz Clem? '''Clementine:'A zastanawiam się które z was zabić(sarkazm). 'Dakota:'A pomóc ci z tym? c: Clementine strzela facepalma '''Dakota:Jestem miła dla Clem,bo widzę,że nie ma tu żadnego przyjaciela.Musi być jej z tego powodu bardzo smutna. Clementine:Ile lat dostanę za morderstwo? -.- '''(''Si'g błagam nie bierz tego na poważnie i nikogo nie zabijaj)'' '''Fragment 3: Clem wyciaga broń. Clementine:'Radzę wam się otrzsunąć od monety. Sanders też wyjmuje broń. '''Sanders:'Ja też mam broń!Cj idź po monetę! 'Clementine:'Nie strzelisz! 'Sanders:'A właśnie,że strzele! Zbliżenie na twarz obydwu...Po chwili Clem strzela. 'Clementine:'Zawsze,strzelam pierwsz. 'Cj:'O MÓJ BOŻE!!!TY JĄ ZASTRZELIŁAŚ!!! 'Clementine:'Spokojnie to strzałka usypiająca.Wybudzi sie za 2 może 3,góra 4. 'Topher:'Ale co?!Dni,tygodnie,miesiące?! 'Clementine:'No,może 5. Clementine strzela też w Cj'a.Potem próbuje strzelić w Tophera,ale broń się zacięła. 'Clementine:'Cho***a!Tani śmelc z biedry!Jas biegnij po monete! Jasmine i Topher pobiegli po monete.Jasmine biegła dużo szybciej od Topher...Ale za szybko.Mknęła tak,że ominęła monete i omal nie staranował Tophera,gdyby nie to,że ten w ostatniej chwili uskoczył.Jas zatrzymała się przy spotkani z drzewm,a Clem strzeliła facepalma.Topher podniósł monete i pobiegł do Chrisa. 'Clementine:'I znów eliminacje -.- '''Fragment 4: Czy ktokolwiek polubi z naszych widzów Clem?Raczej nie... Nad jego głową przeleciała kulka. Clementine(z poza ekranu):'Następnym razem będę celować niżej! '''Chris:'Czy ty masz wogóle tą broń le... W jego dłoniach wylądował jakiś dokument. 'Chris:'Kto wogóle daje trzynastolatce broń?! '''Fragment 5: Devin:'Gdzieś ty była?!Całą noc cię nie było! '''Clementine:'Spałam na dworze.Na świeżym powietrzu lepiej mi się myśli. 'Devin:'A niby na czym ty tam myślisz? 'Clementine:'Czy was wszystkich zabić,ukraść milion i wysadzić wyspę.(sarkazm) 'Devin:'Haha,bardzo śmieszne.Jak coś to idę do łazienki. '''Fragment 6: Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać.Zeke ich dalej gonił.Udało mu się złapać Ursule za nogę,ale ta go kopnęła w twarz,jednak mutant szybko się ogarnął i dalej zaczął ich gonić.Uciekając prze Zekiem Devin się potknął.Ezekiel się na niego rzucił i próbował go ugryźć,jednak koło niego mykła kula,więc Zeke się przestraszył i uciekł.Wtedy okazała się,że to Clem strzelała. Clementine:'Kto jeszcze myśli,że to źle,że mam tą broń? Nikt się nie rusza. '''Clementine:'I tak myślałam! Pomogła mu wstać. 'Ursula:'Z kąd wiedziałaś gdzie jesteśmy? 'Clementine:'Chłopcy darli się jak małe dziewczynki. Zaczęł iść w stronę domków.Po chwili się do nich odwróciła. 'Clementine:'A co wy tak stoicie?Ruszczie tyłki i chodźcie Koniec Fragmentów 'Clementine:'Tylko 6?Coś za mało się starałam(please) 'Chris:'Dobra,nie przechwalaj się.Czemu Jackie,a nie Fatih?To dlatego,że go nie lubiłaś? 'Clementine:'Tu muszę przyznać,że wybór był trudny.Wybierałam między Wytapetowanym pustakiem,a faworyzonym przez każdego na tym świecie debilnym arabem,który jedyne co pokazał to,to,że umię łowić ryby oraz jest miły.O tym,że kibicuję Jackie zadecydowało to,że Jackie starała się najmocniej z nas wszystkich po rozłączeniu.Pobiła Gwen i Fatiha,przetrwała zombie-kalipse oraz pokonała Krakena i uratowała swoich kumpli.Zasługuje na zwycięstwo z powodu swej determinacji.Zakładam,że bez problemy dała by sobie radę nawet w świecie undertale dzięki niej. 'Chris:'Tak to było głębokie jak twój rów mariański.Jackie,Fatih teraz wybierzcie swoich pomocników.Fatih zacznij. '''Fatih: Trudny wybór.Sanders,Jasmine,Lighting,Ursula oraz Devin.Każdy z nich ma zalety i wady. Obawiam się, że wyzwanie może być niebezpieczne, więc nie narażę na to Ursuli. Hmm... tylko kogo wziąć. Fatih:'Wybieram Lightinga! '''Lighting:'Shi-BOOM! '''Ursula: Rozumiem wybór Fatiha. On walczy o wygraną, a ja bym mu za bardzo nie pomogła. Cóż, będę go wspierała dopingując mu <3 Chris:'Jackie,twoja kolej. '''Jackie:'To oczywiste!Choć do mnie... 'Clementine:'Zastanów się czy Cj to dobry pomysł.Bez obrazy,ale tak średnio sobie radził,nawet ja go pokonałam w wyzwaniu z biegiem. 'Jackie:'Cóż...Niestety to prawda :/ Chyba muszę ciebie wygrać Clem. Clem i Light ustawiają się koło finalistów. 'Fatih:'A po co te makiety? Szef trąbi swoim rogiem. 'Chris: '''Dobre pytanie. Przejdźmy, więc do zadania! Bierzcie makiety i wsiadamy ;) ... Nagle ukazuje się pojazd z finału Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie Szef kieruje, a Chris z nim siedzi. Duety (finalista + pomocnik) zajmują siedzenia z tyłu. Widać, że jadą pod górę w stronę rzeki. '''Chris: '''Jackie, Fatih... za parę godzin ktoś z was wzbogaci się o milion dolarów. Jednak kasa za darmo do was nie trafi... Musicie jeszcze raz pokazać, jak bardzo wam na tym zależy. Dojechali, po czym Lightning, Fatih, Jackie oraz Clem wysiedli, a Chris mówił dalej. '''Chris: '''Musicie pokonać cztery strefy, by wygrać kasę. Pierwsza zaczyna się tutaj - jest to strefa wody. Musicie na tamtych łódkach razem ze swoimi pomocnikami dopłynąć do wodospadu oraz z niego skoczyć. Życie będzie wam utrudniał Szef, który z tego pojazdu (którym tu trafiliśmy) będzie w was strzelał balonami z farbą. Gdy uda wam się pokonać wodospad, to udajcie się na północ. Tam czeka na was strefa ziemi. Musicie pokonać zielony labirynt i wyjść z niego na drugą stronę. Następnie kilka kroków w lewo znajdziecie bardzo wysokie drzewo ze strefy powietrza. Musicie na nie się wdrapać i oddać z niego skok znajdującym się gałęzi tego drzewa spadochronem. Trzeba jednak uważać na strzelającego na ślepo Szefa z działka z mewami - jeśli któryś zostanie trafiony przed wylądowaniem - powtarza tą część. I ostatnia - strefa ognia! Musicie dostać się na samą górę wulkanu ze swoim pomocnikiem. Na samej górze ich rola pomocników się kończy i dołączają do innych byłych zawodników. I tutaj wracam do makiet... Otóż przez całe to długie wyzwanie je posiadacie. Fatih posiada makietę kartonowej Jackie. A Jackie ma makietę kartonowego Fatiha. Gdy już będziecie na górze wulkanu waszym zadaniem jest wrzucić swoją makietę (przypominającą waszego konkurenta) do krateru wulkanu - tak jak w Trasie, tyle że tam były kukły :P Osoba, która zrobi to pierwsza wygra... MILION DOLARÓW I DWA OBLICZA PAHKITEW!!! Jakieś pytania? ;) Finaliści byli lekko przerażeni. '''Chris: '''Po waszych minach widać, że już nie możecie się doczekać, więc narka! ;) Szef odjechał z Chrisem, a finaliści z pomocnikami prędko pobiegli do łódek. '''Ligthing:'Shi-Szybko pomocniku!Musimy wygrać! 'Faih:'Lighting,ty jesteś pomocnikiem -.- Obie pary zaczęły płynąć po dłuższej chwili byli pod wodospadem. 'Clementine:'I co teraz mamy tam wpłynąć na góre i z niej spłynąć?To bez sensu. 'Jackie:'Niestety,ale czasem tak bywa. Parą udało się wpłynąć na góre. 'Lighting:'Wow,ten shi-Chef nikogo nie trafił balonem! Wtedy Lighting dostał nim wprosto w twarz,a,że tam była farba,to chłopak stracił tymczasowo wzrok. 'Lighting:'Nic nie widzę!Oślepłem! 'Fatih:'Spokojnie,to tylko tymczasowe.Chyba. Pary zaczęły spływać z gór. 'Chef:'Teraz zacznę zabawę na poważnie >:) Zaczął strzlać balonami,ale głównie trafiał w łódke,a nie w uczestników. 'Clementine:'Strzelasz jak moja babcia! Zwolnione tempo:W twarz Clem kieruję się właśnie balon,ale ta wyjmuję z kieszeni pistolet i strzela w niego w powietrzu,a z tego rozpryskuje się farba. 'Chef:'Grrrr. -.- Zawodnikm udało się ukończyć etap wodny. 'Jackie:'Szybko Clem!Teraz do labiryntu! Jackie chce wbiegnąć,ale Clem ją zatrzymuje.Lighting i Fatih wbiegli przed nimi. 'Jackie:'Co robisz? 'Clementine:'Proste pójdziemy za nimi.Wtem sposób cały czas będzie wyrównanie. 'Jackie:'Niezły plan. Dziewczyny wbiegły za chłopakami. Chłopcy nie zdawali sobie sprawy,że dziewczyny idą za nimi.Byli oni przed 3 tunelami. 'Fatih:'Do którego? 'Lighting:'Moją ulubioną shi-liczbą jest 1.Więc chodźmy do 1 tunelu. Weszli tam. 'Jackie:'Za nimi? Clementine pomachała głową na tak. Chłopcy doszli dalej.Tym razem było 5 opcji. 'Fatih:'Trzymajmy się teraz lewej ściany. Drugi chłopak macha głową na tak po tym idą.Wtedy przybiegły dziewczyny. 'Clementine:'Cho***a.Zgubiliśmy ich. 'Jackie:'Chodźmy tęndy! Wskazała na tunel po środku. 'Clementine:'Czemu nie? Poszły.Chłopcy w tym czasie dotarl na koniec tunelu.Nic tam nie było 'Fatih:'Jakim cudem lewa ściana nie zadziałał? 'Lighting:'No nie!Musimy się zawrócić? :( Dziewczyny wybrały dobry tunel i miały tym razem,aż 9 opcji. 'Clementine:'Wykluczyłabym tamte 4 tunele za nami,gdyż raczej dobra opcja idzie do przodu. 'Jackie:'Hmmm...Była lewa strona,środek to może teraz prawy? 'Clementine:'Okej. Chłopcy w tym czasie natomiast znów wybrali zły tunel. 'Lighting:'No weźcie! :/ 'Fatih:'Teraz pójdźmy środkiem.Co ty na to? 'Lighting:'Lighting twierdzi,że to shi-niezły plan! Zawrócili. Dziewczyną udało się dojść do strefy powietrza. 'Clementine:'Ani jednej pomyłki!Super! 'Jackie:'Pośpieszmy się.Nie widzę chłopaków,więc może szybko wykonali to zadanie i już są na ostatniej strefie? '''Clementine: '''Może :P Spojrzały na wysokie drzewo, na którego gałęzi były dwa spadochrony. '''Jackie: '''Reny! To trzeba się będzie teraz wspinać... '''Clementine: '''Nikt nie mówił, że będzie lekko. Jackie dała Clementine swoją makietę. '''Jackie: '''Popilnujesz? '''Clementine: '''A czy przypadkiem Chris nie mówił, by mieć ją ciągle przy sobie? '''Jackie: '''Ale chyba pomocnicy mogą je też trzymać xD Tu chodzi tylko, by zostały wrzucone do tego wulkanu. '''Clementine: '''Mogę popilnować, a ty się wspinaj - czas gra na twoją niekorzyść :P Jackie zaczęła się wspinać po drzewie. Tymczasem Fatih i Lightning docierają na to miejsce. '''Clementine: '''A jednak byłyśmy szybsze :P '''Lightning: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz mała! Lightning był tu pierwszy! '''Fatih: '''Poważnie? '''Lightning: '''No tak! Tylko musiałem powtórzyć całą drogę, bo jestem twoim pomocnikiem! Shi-Lightning! ;) '''Fatih: '''Aha, czyli znałeś drogę, a mimo wszystko wprowadzałeś mnie w błąd podczas labiryntu... '''Fatih: Chyba nie dokonałem właściwego wyboru pomocnika :/ Cóż, może się poprawi. Fatih: '''Lightning, pilnuj tej makiety, jak oka w głowie! '''Lightning: '''Jak czego!? '''Fatih: '''Jak swojego nr 1 na koszulce. :) '''Lightning: '''Jasne! Fatih zaczął się wspinać po drzewie. Tymczasem Jackie stała już na gałęzi przypięta do spadochronu. '''Jackie: Naprawdę dużo tych spadochronów! Czyżby przewidzieli, że tyle będziemy musieli powtarzają tą część zadania? Chyba nie ja, a Fatih ;) Jackie skoczyła i pociągnęła za sznurek. Spadochron się otworzył. Jackie: '''Tak <3 Aaaaaa!!! Szef strzelał mewami w jej stronę, a ona przerażona starała się ich unikać. Po chwili spadła na ziemię, ale z powodu tego, że Szef w nią strzelił mewą. '''Szef: '''Trafiłem kogoś? Szef nie widział, bo miał opaskę. '''Jackie: '''Nikogo xD '''Szef: '''Ha! Wolne żarty Jackie... ponownie na drzewo! Jackie niechętnie udała się ponownie wspinać, ale Clementine ją zatrzymała i powiedziała coś na ucho. '''Clementine: '''Spróbuj tak nie panikować. Ja się zajmę mewami. :P '''Jackie: '''Spoko, żyć mi szczęścia xD Zaczęła się ponownie wspinać, a tym razem Fatih był już gotowy do skoku spadochronem. '''Fatih: '''Dobra, to nawet nie tak wysoko... '''Fatih: Oby wyszedł mi lepiej niż ten w nocy kiedy... gdyby nie Jackie bym się nie odplątał z tego. Fatih skoczył i otworzył spadochron, a Szef strzelał mewami. Fatih: '''O nie... nie tak łatwo ze mną! Fatih robił uniki przed pociskami mewowymi Szefa. '''Clementine: '''Tylko na tyle cię stać Szefie (please) Szef wkurzył i zaczął strzelać szybciej. Fatih przymierzał się już do lądowania, ale wtem Szef w niego wcelował mewami. '''Fatih: '''Dość! Ostrożnie z tymi mewami, tak się nie traktuje zwierząt -.- '''Szef: '''A ty je zjadasz Arabie! :P Wypad na drzewo! Fatih pobiegł się wspinać. '''Lightning: '''Taak! Dajesz!!! Mężczyźni muszą być górą!!! ;D '''Clementine: '''Co ty nie powiesz... Jackie po trudach wspięła się na gałąź, na którym były spadochrony. '''Jackie: '''Im dłużej trwa to wyzwanie, tym bardziej dokucza mi zmęczenie :/ Podpięła się do spadochronu, a Fatih również na tą gałąź dotarł. '''Fatih: '''Ta, też jestem zmęczony. Oni chyba przesadzili z aż czterema wyzwaniami. '''Fatih: Wiem, że to finał, ale są granice. Jackie: '''Ja wcale nie jestem zmęczona, no chyba że ty? To spadam! Skoczyła z drzewa i otworzyła spadochron. Tuż po niej zrobił to Fatih. Szef dalej strzelał. '''Fatih i Jackie: '''O nie... znowu to samo? Wtem zestrzelone mewy przez Szefa były szybko wystrzeliwane przez Clementine. '''Jackie: '''Tak jest, nieźle Clem :) '''Fatih: '''Tylko uważaj na nas, by w nas nie trafić xD '''Lightning: '''Szi-Ale ona oszukuje! '''Clementine: '''No i co mi zrobisz w związku z tym? Ty wiesz, co ja mogę zrobić tobie :P '''Lightning: '''Lightningowi się to nie podoba! :P '''Szef: '''Nie gadajcie tam, bo nie mogę się skupić na strzelaniu! To dało więcej swobody finalistom wylądowaniu. Jackie jednak nie wylądowała, a trafiła na gałąź innego drzewa wokół, którego się zaplątała. '''Jackie: '''Nie, nie teraz! Clem, pomóż :/ Jednak Clementine kłóciła się z Lightningiem, więc jej nie usłyszała. '''Fatih: '''Już i... Fatih wylądował bezpiecznie. '''Fatih: '''Jestem. Chodź Lightning, bo czeka na nas... '''Jackie: '''Pomocy!!! Fatih się rozejrzał i dostrzegł Jackie, która zaplątała się w spadochron na gałęzi. '''Fatih: '''Jackie? Podszedł do tego drzewa i się wspiął. '''Jackie: '''Ta... a co chcesz się ze mnie ponabijać, że masz wygraną w kieszeni? -.- Fatih się wdrapał na gałąź, na której dziewczyna wpadła i zaczął ją odplątywać. '''Jackie: '''Zaraz, co ty robisz? '''Fatih: '''Jak wygram, to nie w taki sposób. Odplątał ją, a ona poprawiła swój spadochron i z niewielkiej wysokości już wylądowała na ziemię. '''Jackie: '''Dzięki Fatih. :) Fatih wszedł z drzewa. '''Fatih: '''Nie ma za co, ty mi pomogłaś nocą się odplątać. Gdzie nasi pomocnicy? '''Jackie: '''Nie wiem. Bardziej mnie ciekawi gdzie nasze makiety? '''Fatih: '''Jackie, spójrz! Widzą z pewniej odległości Lightninga i Clementine biegnących na górę wulkanu z makietami. '''Jackie: '''Chcą któremuś z nas ukraść milion!? Nie tak prędko -.- Jackie pobiegła. '''Fatih: '''Jackie, to chyba musi być pułapka. Albo... Fatih pobiegł za nią w stronę wulkanu. Tymczasem Clementine i Lightning dotarli z makietami finalistów na górę wulkanu, gdzie byli Chris, Szef i inni byli zawodnicy. '''Lightning: '''Ty mała! Szi-widzisz! Pierwszy tu pobiegłem! ;) '''Clementine: '''I co w związku z tym? I tak nie jesteś lepszy :P '''Lightning: '''Wrzucę zaraz makietę do wulkanu i zobaczysz ;) '''Clementine: '''Zrobię to pierwsza. ;D Sięgnęła po broń. '''Byli zawodnicy: '''NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clementine i Lightning się zorientowali, że wszyscy tutaj są. '''Chris: '''Na co jeszcze czekacie? Niech ktoś wrzuci tą makietę i wygra milion :P '''Jasmine: '''Zaraz! To jest całkowicie nie fair! Oni nawet nie są finalistami -.- '''Chris: '''Wykazali się większym sprytem od nich, niech więc ktoś z nich wygra ;) Zaczęli się oburzać. '''Sanders: '''Clem nieźle sobie to zaplanowała -.- '''Devin: '''Wiedziałem, że ten mięśniak zrobi WSZYSTKO, by być najlepszy ;-; '''Lightning: '''Ano... Szi-nie fair się Lightning zachował :/ Chciałem tylko pokazać, że jestem lepszy od dziewczyny. Lightning jest do kitu :( '''Clementine: '''Ta, strasznie żałośnie się zachowałam. '''Clementine: Uległam prowokacji mięśniaka, gdzie ja miałam wtedy głowę? Jasmine: 'Mów za siebie. Jeszcze ten gorąc... '''Dakota: '''Ten gorąc od wulkanu dokucza każdemu, daj jej może spokój :P '''Lightning: '''Chyba trzeba pomóc Fatihowi. '''Chris: '''Pomocnicy, zajmijcie miejsce wsród reszty byłych zawodników. Wasza rola się skończyła :P Nagle Fatih i Jackie dobiegli na górę wulkanu. '''Fatih: '''Co tu jest grane...? '''Jackie: '''Clem i Lightning oszukali? -.- '''Chris: '''Określiłbym to bardziej jako chwilę słabości, ale nikt z nich nich na wygrał na wasze szczęście :P '''Lightning i Clementine: '''Sorry :/ '''Jackie: '''A makiety? '''Chris: '''Tam leżą wasze makiety xD Zakończenie '''Fatih: '''Niech wygra najlepszy. '''Jackie: '''Niech ci będzie ;) Fatih i Jackie wzięli makiety i jak najszybciej pobiegli w stronę wulkanu. '''Jackie:'Muszę wygrać!Muszę pokazać tacie,że coś umiem! 'Fatih:'Wakacje w Grecji z Ursulą na olimp clusive za darmo nie będą! :P Biegli dalej,ale Jackie się przewróciła.Wtedy zauważyła,że zamieniła się makietami z Fatihem. 'Jackie:'Nie chcę wygrać w taki sposób. -.- Wstanęła widzi,że Fatih już ma wrzucisz swoją makiete. 'Jackie:'STÓJ! Postrzymała go w ostatniej chwili. 'Jackie:'Zamieniliśmy się makietami.Jeśli ją rzucisz to wygram. Fatih ogląda makiete.Jackie ma rację. 'Fatih:'Czemu mi to mówisz?Nie zależy ci na milionie? 'Jackie:'Pewnie,że tak,ale nie chcę wygrać przez twoją pomyłkę.Powinien wygrać najlepszy,a nie wolniejszy. Fatih się szeroko uśmiechnął. 'Fatih:'Dzięki Jackie.Jesteś świetną przyjaciółką :) Oddasz mi makietę? 'Jackie:'Pewnie. Rzuca mu ją,ale ta trafia go w głowe,a Fatih wpada do wulkanu.W ostatniej chwili Jackie łapie go jak i makiete. 'Fatih:'Uffff.Dzięki ci Jackie uratowałaś mnie. Jackie miała problem z utrzymaniem kukły i Fatiha. 'Fatih:'Emmm...Jackie na co czekasz?Możesz mnie wciągnąć? 'Jackie:'Ale wtedy musiałabym puścić kukłe! 'Fatih:'Ale mówiłaś,że nie zależy ci na wygranej! 'Jackie:'Zmieniła zdanie >:) Wtedy puszcza Fatiha.Slow motion jak Fatih spada... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wtedy Jackie go łapie. 'Jackie:'Spokojnie :P Żartuję tylko :P Najpierw wciągnęła jedną ręką leższą kukłe,a po ten Fatiha. 'Fatih:'Teraz nie wiem czy cię uwielbiać czy przeciwnie :P 'Jackie:'Ale ja wiem jedno... Szybko bierze swoją kukłe z Fatihem i wrzuca do wulkanu. 'Jackie:'WYGRAŁAM! :D 'Chris:'Gratuluję Jackie! Wygrałaś Totalną Porażkę: Dwa Oblicza Pakhitew! Co zrobisz z nagrodą? 'Jackie: '''W sumie nie wiem, chyba na ciuchy i kosmetyki <3 Tatusiu wygrałam! :D '''Fstih:'Jackie, moje szczere gratulacje :) 'Jackie:'Dzięki ;) Słuchaj Fatih, mogę do twoich wakacji z Ursulą dać jakiś procent swojej kasy. Nie musisz dziękować ;) 'Fatih:'Jednak to zrobię xD Dzięki <3 Przytuł dziewczynę, po czym pocałował Ursulę. Kamera pokazuje Chrisa. 'Chris:'I tym oto akcentem... Wtedy koło podchodzi Clem. 'Clementine:'Długo czekałam >:) Wyjmuje z kieszeni jakiś pilot.Naklika na niego,a Topher wylatuje w powietrze. 'Clementine:'Upssss.Zły pilot. Wyjmuje kolejny.Tym razem to Chris wyleciał w powietrze. 'Clementine:'I w ten sposób kończymy TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE:DWA OBLICZA PAKHITEW!. Zaciemnienie... 'Clementine:'Ale fajnie to powiedzieć :3 '''KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki